Lift chairs find widespread use in elderly, disabled and/or infirm persons. In reclining chairs a tiltable back and seat are driven between an erect and a reclined position, and a leg or foot rest is driven between a retracted and an extended position. A lift chair is powered between a normal seat position and an elevated forwardly inclined position. In various currently available reclining lift chairs the speed of motion or velocity of the back or seat or the leg or foot rest as sensed by the chair occupant changes or varies during the course of movements in the elevating or reclining mode. Additionally, in some currently available chairs there is some dwell that occurs at certain points in the motion. As partially shown in FIG. 7, a currently available reclining lift chair 700 has a base frame with several frame base rails including a rear frame base rail 714, and a motor 716 mounted to the front frame base 714 with a mounting means, such as a clevis pin, around a position 718. The motor 716 drives a motor extension shaft 734, which has a movable portion and connects with a bell crank 736. The bell crank 736 in turn can cause elevator arms 720 to rotate and lift. In such motion, the point of connection of the motor 716, which is around the position 718, with the rear frame base rail 714 will bear the impact and loading caused by the chair occupant and/or the motion. However, because of the point connection between the motor 716 and the rear frame base rail 714, the impact force and load is not uniformed distributed around the base frame, which may cause dwell and erratic, non-uniform movements that are disconcerting to the elderly users of the chairs. Moreover, the point connection between the motor 716 and the rear frame base rail 714 may further cause instability of the lift chair 700 when it is in use. Furthermore, the point connection between the motor 716 and the rear frame base rail 714 becomes a trouble spot because it is exposed to the impact force and load whenever the lift chair 700 is in use.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.